Loyola University of Chicago, Stritch School of Medicine seeks a Pulmonary Academic Award in order to develop a Pulmonary Curriculum that fosters enthusiasm in it's medical students to pursue a career in Pulmonary Disease. A well planned integrative program offered by energetic Pulmonary faculty should achieve this goal. Three objectives were developed to accomplish this goal: 1. To design and co-ordinate a Core Pulmonary Curriculum which will compliment the Basic Science Courses for medical students during their first two years. 2. Provide for increased exposure of Pulmonary Medicine to Senior students. 3. Establishment of a Pulmonary Learning Center and development of audio-visual media, particularly those involving student interaction with a computer based video system. Once developed the interactive video system of instruction for Core Curriculum of Pulmonary Science will also be of benefit to other medical schools.